emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1878 (16th June 1994)
Plot Michael goes off to dig more dirt on Eric. Lynn purposely sends Clive to the wrong crematorium for Shirley's funeral. Elsa's delighted when she notices Nick is late taking Alice to nursery and uses the situation to score points. He worries that she is planning to use the rumours of he and Archie being gay as a way to get residency of Alice and asks Zoe if she would put the rumours straight if it came down to it. She agrees. Frank fears her coming out publicly may affect business. Clive realises Lynn's sent him to the wrong crematorium when he arrives in Skipdale to find no-one there. Nick receives a call from the nursery saying Alice is ill. He asks Frank if he can go to pick her up but Frank asks him to mow the lawns first as he is expecting some important visitors. Samson lets one of the horses out of the stable when Frank and Kim go to lunch. Shirley's funeral gets underway. Alan meets some of her old friends. Clive arrives. Nick finally arrives to pick up Alice from the nursery and receives a ticking off from one of the carers for being late. When she quizzes Nick on why Alice's mother couldn't pick her up, Nick lies that she isn't interested in Alice. Eric, Amos and Seth toast Shirley at the wake. Elsa plays dirty with Nick as she meets him in The Woolpack and taunts him over being in therapy, being gay and accuses him of forcing her out. She throws a drink over herself and causes a scene by accusing Nick of doing it. Clive thanks Lynn for setting him up explaining that because he was late to the crematorium, he managed to take a picture that no other tabloid will be able to publish. Michael confronts Eric over the fraudulent cheques, having worked out Eric's plan and how Elizabeth had found out and thrown him out the house. He accuses Eric of killing her in order to stop her reporting him. A fight ensues between the pair as Eric headbutts him and pins him to the floor before attempting to strangle him. Elsa walks in on them, surprising Eric. Michael lashes out at him and Eric falls back hitting his head on the coffee table. He lies motionless on the floor. Elsa encourages Michael to run away believing Eric to be dead. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) Guest cast *Clive Simmons - David Auker *Woman - Jackie Knight Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, rear hallway/stairs, exterior and public bar *Home Farm - Nursery flat *Joe Sugden's cottage - Interior *Main Street *Unknown road *Unknown nursery *Holiday Village *Skipdale Crematorium - Exterior *Emmerdale Farm - Barn *Hotten Crematorium - Exterior Notes *Last appearance of Amos Brearly until 29th December 1994. Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes